Tout en douceur
by Nauss
Summary: Charles et Erik parcourent les Etats-Unis à la recherche de mutants. Charles et Erik passent leurs nuits dans des motels. Charles et Erik dorment ensemble. Parfois, l'un des deux ne dort pas vraiment. - Bon anniversaire, ma Some chérie !


**Ma chère Some,  
Je te souhaite un anniversaire joyeux jusqu'aux étoiles, de l'amour, des choses belles à foison, et tout ce que tu peux vouloir.  
Je t'offre (enfin) mon premier Cherik, et je suis à peu près sûre de moi quand je dis que tu auras l'exclusivité de ce fandom pour moi, vu comme cette histoire a été dure à écrire...  
Merci d'être là, et des tas de bisous pour toi, ma belle !  
**

 **.**

Et donc nouveau fandom, nouveaux lecteurs ? D'habitude je commets sur Sherlock... Alors je lance un "Bienvenue sur ce profil", à tout hasard...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Fiction et années 60 : ils n'utilisent pas de capote. MAIS dans la vraie vie, il faut.)

 **Des TONNES de mercis à Maya pour sa bêta formidable !**

* * *

Tout en douceur

.

Il y a un moustique, quelque part. Il bourdonne. Ça m'empêche de dormir.

Je me retourne une énième fois dans le lit. Les néons rouges de l'enseigne à l'extérieur, que les rideaux pâles filtrent à peine, font un reflet sur le cadran de ma montre quand je la prends sur la table de nuit. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'y voir qu'il est trois heures du matin.

L'envie de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme me tenterait presque, sauf que si moi je ne dors pas, lui, à côté, si. Je ne veux pas le réveiller.

Je vérifie l'heure une deuxième fois - j'aime bien ne pas me faire confiance dans les moments où personne ne me voit et où j'ai _vraiment_ envie de me tromper - mais les aiguilles implacables sont formelles : ça fait cinq heures que j'essaie de dormir, en vain.

Comme le sommeil n'est pas avec moi ce soir, je me tourne vers lui. J'aime le regarder quand il dort. Est-ce que ça fait un peu con et archi-romantique quand je pense ce genre de phrases ? Je m'en fous, je suis dans ma tête, tout seul, et c'est ce que je pense : j'aime le regarder quand il dort. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Laisser mon regard glisser sur lui, comme je le ferais avec ma main et mes doigts si je n'étais pas le seul à être éveillé ce soir. Voir les lumières de la ville se refléter sur sa peau et, comme une entité quelconque dans l'univers semble être miséricordieuse, le rouge des néons ne l'atteint pas et ne donne pas à sa peau nue un éclairage de film de cul. Il est simplement bleuté par la nuit et c'est beau. Le drap remonte jusqu'au bas de son ventre, comme fait exprès pour seulement suggérer, pour obliger l'observateur à suivre la ligne de ses poils qui naît sous son nombril, pour pousser à en découvrir plus. Qu'est-ce que j'aime que la peau à cet endroit ne soit pas rasée, délicatement dévoilée et jamais vulgaire. Chez une femme, je ne comprends pas tous ceux qui chassent ces poils pubiens alors qu'ils me font vibrer quand un jeans taille basse et un haut trop court en révèlent quelques uns. J'imagine alors qu'ils sont une invitation silencieuse et insolente, parce qu'involontaire, et pas réellement souhaitée. Avec lui, j'ai découvert que j'aime énormément cette zone épargnée par le rasoir chez les hommes aussi.

C'est un homme. Bien sûr que c'est un homme. Ce n'est pas que je le découvre, juste que... ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, bon sang. Ce voyage, c'est pour trouver des mutants à travers les États-Unis que je l'ai entrepris avec lui. Pas pour qu'on se retrouve à attendre, toute la journée, le soir et le motel où on logera dans la même chambre, peu importe le regard froncé qui nous sera adressé à l'accueil. Pas pour que je passe mes journées à lutter pour me concentrer sur notre tâche quand tout m'en détourne et me rappelle à lui. Pas pour que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit alors que lui dort sans que le moindre doute ne l'assaille, visiblement.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Est-ce que je passe à nouveau pour le crétin de service quand je me pose cette question ?

La fenêtre est ouverte, il y a le bruit des rares voitures qui passent, celui des camions qui font vibrer le sol aussi. Dire qu'on aurait pu prendre un hôtel digne de ce nom dans une ville sur la route, plutôt que s'arrêter dans ce motel qui n'a rien à se reprocher, en dehors du fait que c'est un motel. Mais apparemment, il est hors de question que je _l'entretienne_ , et lui n'avait pas de quoi payer autre chose. Je me fiche de l'endroit où on se trouve, à vrai dire, tant qu'on y est tous les deux.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Le moustique bourdonne toujours mais, en vrai, je ne crois pas que c'est lui qui m'empêche de dormir.

Et si je tombais bientôt amoureux d'une femme ? Ce qu'on semble avoir lui et moi deviendrait alors un poids et je ferai du mal à quelqu'un. Parce que ça arrivera forcément. Ça semble plus... normal de tomber amoureux d'une femme. Non ? Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question jusque-là. Est-ce que je suis gay ? Je ne suis pas homophobe, enfin je ne crois pas, mais dans le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi, c'est tellement inexistant _officiellement_ que la question ne se pose pas avant de se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Est-ce que je suis attiré par lui ou par son corps ou par les deux ? Est-ce que je dois remettre en cause toute mon orientation sexuelle à cause de ce road trip ?

(Est-ce qu'il est gay, et est-ce qu'il ne va tomber amoureux d'une femme, et est-ce qu'il ne va pas m'abandonner pour elle, et est-ce qu'il se pose toutes ces questions aussi ?)

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Et puis... c'est lui. C'est Erik. Erik avec ses démons - ceux de son enfance, bien vivants et ceux de son présent - et si certains sont restés les mêmes, d'autres n'existent plus que sous son crâne, alimentant cette part de lui pleine de ronces, de tessons de bouteilles coupants, d'obsessions et de haine qui sont tout à côté du reste, prêts à l'engloutir. À côté de sa tendresse, de sa gentillesse, de son amour, de sa passion. Il aime avec la même passion qu'il hait. Ça en fait un amant extraordinaire.

(Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?)

Est-ce que ce que je ressens pour lui est assez fort pour combattre ces obsessions ? Pour accepter de voir au-delà d'elles l'être humain qui m'attire si un jour il arrivait quelque chose qui nous déchire ?

Mon souffle se coupe à cette idée. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression de batailler contre ma propre gorge pour y retrouver de l'air, alors que je suis envahi par une vague de panique à la seule idée qu'il me laisse, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors que sa pass'haine destructrice devienne une entité trop torturante pour lui, pour nous, elle qui est déjà une maîtresse dérangeante, tierce personne dans ce que nous avons et qui ressemble de plus en plus à un couple.

Je sens des larmes dans mes yeux, et c'est très stupide mais je me serre par réflexe contre le corps endormi à côté de moi. En restant sur le ventre, je blottis mon épaule contre la sienne, je suis en quête de chaleur, de _sa_ chaleur, parce que celle de la nuit, du dehors et du reste du monde, vide de lui, me fait peur.

Il grogne bas, bouge contre moi et je me fige. Je voudrais ne pas l'avoir touché. Parce que de nous deux, malgré les apparences, c'est moi qui le rassure. C'est moi qui lui dit qu'on n'est pas seuls, qui lui dit qu'on a le droit d'exister. En effet, s'il revendique haut et fort le bien-fondé de notre cause tandis que, moi, je suis plus discret, c'est parce qu'il n'en est pas sûr et qu'il a peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est moi qui le serre dans mes bras quand des souvenirs trop durs l'envahissent, _m'envahissent_ sans qu'il n'ait à les raconter à haute voix. C'est moi qui lui dit les mots qui le feront sourire. C'est moi qui perds honnêtement contre lui aux échecs et qui l'en félicite, ce qui lui donne l'occasion de se rappeler qu'il a de la valeur en général et pour quelqu'un, idée qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire sienne quand il était jeune et enfermé dans un endroit où les adultes autour de lui l'ont détruit jusqu'à la moelle.

Je veux qu'il sache que je peux être là pour lui de cette façon.

Avant que j'aie le temps de m'écarter, son bras coule autour de ma taille, me ramène à lui alors qu'il passe sur le flanc et m'enveloppe de sa présence chaude et forte. Je respire peut-être un peu mieux et lui hume mes cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _Schatzi_?"

Ses lèvres s'échouent sur mon front et j'inspire fort parce que j'aime quand il m'embrasse ainsi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver. Le bruit de gorge qui ressemble à un ronronnement, c'est pour lui dire comme je chéris ça. Son grognement, c'est pour me dire que lui adore quand j'utilise ce moyen de communication avec lui. Ses mains qui viennent glisser au creux de mes reins le confirment - et, _d'accord_ , c'est peut-être parce que j'attends autre chose que seulement ses lèvres sur mon front que j'ai ronronné.

"Tout va bien," je susurre. Et ce n'est pas complètement faux, maintenant.

Quand je veux moi aussi passer sur le flanc, pour me coller à son torse, sa main s'aplatit entre mes omoplates, me plaque dans le matelas, m'empêchant de bouger. Mon feulement désapprobateur se transforme bien vite en miaulement quand il se penche sur moi et que sa bouche s'échoue sur ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai l'impression qu'elle devient un piano que sa langue découvre lentement, touche après touche, vertèbre après vertèbre, partant de l'Atlas, passant par l'Axis et toutes les autres desquelles je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me rappeler le nom. Ses mains entrent dans le jeu aussi, ses ongles taquinent ma taille, et ça me chatouillerait presque si ça ne m'excitait pas autant.

Quand ses lèvres viennent suçoter l'extrême bas de mon dos, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de plier les bras, l'un pour y enfouir mon visage, l'autre pour que ma main saisisse compulsivement le tissu propre mais râpé de la taie d'oreiller usée par les innombrables lavages. J'ondule, je laisse un peu de place à mon érection naissante - parce qu'il sait très exactement comment et où appuyer ses baisers pour me faire immanquablement bander, et les deux derniers qu'il a laissés dans le creux de mes reins sont faits exactement pour ça, épicentres de la chair de poule qui recouvre toute ma peau. J'avale de l'air dans un glapissement quand son index vient jouer entre les deux globes qu'il a minutieusement malaxés bien plus tôt dans la nuit.

Quand son doigt glisse en moi, on découvre tous les deux que mon corps n'a pas complètement oublié notre étreinte du début de la nuit et son majeur rejoint vite l'index. Je soupire, j'aime l'étirement, la brûlure. J'aime la douleur autant que le plaisir dans le sexe avec lui. J'aime comme je ne peux pas trouver l'un sans l'autre. J'imagine que ça serait pareil avec un autre homme. Sauf que je ne connais pas d'autre homme. Il n'y a que lui.

Je halète, et il écarte ses deux doigts, et je gémis, et je ne sais pas si j'en fais des tonnes ou si c'est spontané, mais je sais qu'il aime alors c'est peut-être un peu des deux, et il me mord le dos, alors je gémis un peu plus.

Quand il ajoute son troisième doigt, je miaule presque. Je n'aime pas les mots, pendant le sexe ou pendant la nuit. Je suis fort pour parler de génétique ou de sciences ou de nos pouvoirs ; je préfère les vagues d'émotions transmises par télépathie et les bruitages imagés pour les sentiments et les ressentis. Ses ondes à lui, qu'il m'offre tellement facilement dans le noir de notre chambre, m'envahissent de son plaisir d'être là, de sa concentration, de son impatience contenue, de sa fébrilité. De cette chaleur qui va avec l'intensité de son affection.

Ses mouvements sont lents, une fois que je me suis rapidement réhabitué à la présence de ses doigts. Je voudrais onduler plus, accélérer, amplifier, et très vite il m'immobilise en s'asseyant sur mes cuisses avec un sifflement d'avertissement - lui aussi a pris l'habitude de se faire comprendre grâce à des sons non articulés.

J'ai l'impression qu'il bâtit une bulle d'envie entre nous deux quand il s'y prend avec tant de lenteur, tant de minutie et je me retrouve pantelant, nos souffles de plus en plus forts et nos soupirs en fond sonore, suivant un même rythme sans faiblir.

J'ai les yeux fermés depuis longtemps. Je les rouvre pour voir ma main serrer le drap devant mon visage. Un silence religieux envahit la pièce quand il retire ses doigts - et le vide soudain me paraît cruel - pour se pencher sur la table de nuit. Le _clic_ de la bouteille de lubrifiant qui brise le calme relatif de la nuit me fait frissonner pendant la dizaine de secondes immobiles et suspendues qui suivent. Ses genoux ancrés dans le matelas écartent heureusement les miens quand il se positionne enfin et que doucement, bien trop doucement il entre en moi. Son membre me comble, le son que j'émets est spontané cette fois, parce que je ne sais tout simplement _pas_ ce qui vient de sortir de ma bouche, c'est juste sorti.

Je le presse alors tout bas, litanie de mots qu'il ne peut qu'entendre, pour qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il se dépêche, _je suis prêt, bordel._ Mais il décide de ne pas les écouter alors que je sens qu'il ne peut entrer plus, m'emplir encore plus. Un râle sort d'entre mes lèvres parce qu'il pousse quand même doucement, encore, avant de finir par sortir tout aussi lentement.

Je sens que je goutte, _bordel._ Je frotte mon érection sur le tissu et ses mains se resserrent sur mes hanches pour limiter leur mouvement alors je le _haime_ tellement en cet instant. Il doit le sentir parce qu'il accélère légèrement, malgré tout, ses lèvres effleurant ma colonne vertébrale, son souffle s'y écrasant, et j'aime quand sa respiration est alourdie par le sexe. Les vagues de plaisir qu'il envoie par son esprit sont de plus en plus fortes. Ce serait faux de dire que ça surpasse ce que je ressens entre mes cuisses et au plus profond de mon corps, mais pas tant que ça. Ça aussi il le sent, ce moment où je bascule dans les sensations de nos esprits, son va-et-vient se fait soudain plus affolant. Je raccroche nos corps à nos esprits, à nos ressentis, ceux qui passent par nos voix rauques, par nos ondes cérébrales, nos gestes, nos tremblements, les miens qui s'accentuent quand il me pilonne comme il est en train de le faire, quand il me mord, quand une de ses mains s'arrime à ma taille et _bon sang_ , c'est parfait. J'ai toute liberté d'onduler, maintenant, fessiers relevés, et je ne m'en prive pas. Sa chair claque contre la mienne, au rythme de mes gémissements, à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse. Mes doigts sont fichés dans le drap, dans le matelas, dans l'oreiller. Je ne les ai pas encore amenés jusqu'à mon érection pour me toucher parce qu'à force de prendre Erik en moi, je _sais_ qu'il préfère quand c'est lui qui me caresse en même temps qu'il m'emplit, juste comme… comme _ça_.

Muscles tendus, râles, cambrure, gémissements mordus dans mon bras, tout arrive en même temps, et lui continue sans doute ses mouvements mais là c'est _moi_ qui jouis, c'est moi qui crie, et je me vide et je _l'aime_ , putain, ce que je l'aime, ce mec.

Il termine vite, lui aussi, à quelques secondes de moi, je crois, je ne sais pas, je nage dans un coton d'endorphines dans lequel il me rejoint. Son corps aussi couvert de sueur que le mien me recouvre. Il n'a plus bougé après son propre orgasme, et même si je respire moins bien à cause de son poids, je respire mieux quand même. Et plus encore quand il répond finalement à toutes mes interrogations, à mes doutes sur moi, sur lui, sur nous ; quand il résout cette peur de trouver plus logique de me mettre à aimer une femme un jour, lorsqu'il souffle :

"Je t'aime."

.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que ça t'aura plu, ma Some ! *coeurs***

 **Et aux autres aussi :)**

 **Des bisous**

Nauss


End file.
